The field of the disclosure relates to dynamic systems, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling a dynamic system based upon one or more inferred characteristics.
Many known systems include interconnected dynamic elements that change over time, and such systems are known as dynamic systems. One known dynamic system includes wind inflow acting on a wind turbine. Most known wind turbines include a rotor having multiple blades. The rotor is sometimes coupled to a housing, or nacelle, that is positioned on top of a base, for example, a tubular tower. At least some known utility grade wind turbines, i.e., wind turbines designed to provide electrical power to a utility grid, include rotor blades having predetermined shapes and dimensions. The rotor blades transform kinetic wind energy into induced blade aerodynamic forces that further induce a mechanical rotational torque that drives one or more generators that generate electric power. A plurality of wind turbine generators in a localized geographic array is typically referred to as a wind farm or a wind park.
Wind turbines are exposed to large variations in wind inflow, which exerts varying loads to the wind turbine structure, particularly the wind turbine rotor and shaft. Wind characteristics, such as wind shear, can be used to enable better turbine control to increase power performance and annual energy production and reduce mechanical loads.
Some known approaches have been employed to address the issue of measuring wind characteristics for a wind turbine. One such approach is to use LiDAR sensors, met-mast sensors, or radar sensors. However, these sensors are costly and their performance is often subject to weather conditions.